Dashade
The Dashade were tall, reptilian humanoids notable for their resistance to the powers of the Force. Apearance and Biology Dashade were tall reptilians with dark skin, lamprey-like mouths, and powerful claws. In addition to their partial Force-resistance, they were resistant to radiation. They also had an ability to dissipate heat which made them hard to detect using standard life-form sensors. Society and Culture Thanks to their partial Force-immunity, Dashade warriors easily found employment as combat instructors for the Jedi and assassins for the Sith. They also used their natural abilities to their advantage as elite assassins, mercenaries, and among similar professions. Some common Dashade names were Alaris Koth, Nos Kellex, Tel Sorath, and Tessun Kel. History The Dashade homeworld, Urkupp, was destroyed when the Cron Drift supernova exploded during the Great Sith War, wiping out the vast majority of the Dashade. Though they were rendered nearly extinct, remnant populations were seen sporadically for millennia. One survivor of the destruction of Urkupp was Snar Extruct, a warrior who befriended the Jedi Master, Skarch Vaunk. Extruct moved to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, becoming the sparring partner of Vaunk. Thirty-eight Dashade Shadow killers, retainers of a Falleen royal house, were among the off-world survivors. In order to preserve these elite warriors, they were placed in cryogenic suspension, to be revived one at a time when needed for special assignments. The Dashade Khem Val, a former servant of the ancient Dark Lord Tulak Hord survived on Korriban during the Cold War. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, only one known Dashade remained, Ket Maliss. Prince Xizor, a descendant of the royals who had passed the Dashade down over the generations, inherited this warrior and made him an assassin for Black Sun. There was also evidence that Dashade mercenaries participated in the Great Jedi Purge. Theories existed that Dashade colonies founded before Urkupp's destruction may have existed. New Republic Security became concerned that these lost colonies may have started working for the Imperial Remnant and in the criminal underworld. To assuage their fears, they dispatched a number of spacers to scout uninhabited star systems close to novas, supernovas, highly charged gas clouds, and even tide-locked worlds from binary star systems. They supplied ships and a mobile HoloNet transceiver to aid them. It is unclear what discoveries were made from these endeavors. RPG D6 Stats Average Dashade: DEX 2D+2, KNO 1D+2, MEC 2D, PER 1D+2, STR 2D, TEC 2D. Move: 10. Home Planet or System: Urkupp Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+1/5D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 1D+2/3D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Heat Dissipation: Dashade are able to dissipate the heat emanated from their bodies. They are effectively invisible to infrared scanning and infrared sight. Force Resistance: Dashade add +3D to resist the effects of any Alter-based Force power (including Control/Alter, Sense/Alter, and Control/Sense/Alter powers). Story Factors: Virtually Extinct: The Dashade are extremely rare because their home star system was destroyed by the Cron Drift Explosion thousands of years ago. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7-2.4 meters Category:Species